The present invention relates in general to generating and publishing a problem ticket to allow users to collaboratively resolve a problem. More specifically, the present invention can relate to a system that enables users to generate and publish a problem ticket that describes a problem that is encountered by the users in the course of developing software, for example.
When developing software, a team of users can work together to conceive, describe, design, program, and test one or more software components. During the development process, a user can encounter a technical problem that requires the attention of another qualified user to resolve. The user that encounters the problem can generate a report such as, for example, a problem ticket to describe the characteristics of the problem and the circumstances surrounding the problem. By referring to the information that is included with the problem ticket, the qualified user can attempt to reproduce the problem so that the problem can be resolved.